1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid storage containers and particularly to a container having improved pouring and stacking qualities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of metal and plastic containers are known for storing solids and liquids. A need exists, nevertheless, for an improved container with improved pouring and stacking properties. A need exists for such a container with properties which facilitate pouring without spilling and with a minimum of effort. A need also exist for such a container which allows multiple units to be stacked in a small space for display, storage, or transit.